Memory devices having a three-dimensional structure have been proposed, in which a memory hole is formed in a stacked body in which a plurality of electrode layers functioning as control gates in memory cells are stacked via an insulating layer, and a silicon body serving as a channel is provided on a side wall of the memory hole via a charge storage film.
In the memory device having the three-dimensional structure, there is a fear that stored charge may move between memory cells adjacent to each other in a stacking direction to cause poor reliability.